Through bespectacled eyes
by Gemzn
Summary: Ron/Hermione moments, one from each film and a little extra at the end, through the eyes of their bespectacled best friend, Harry Potter.


_Spoilers! (Though if your reading his im assuming you've read all the books and seen the films)_

_Harry Potter does not unfortunetly belong to me, and neither does anyone/anything in the amazing HP world JK created._

_A/N - Ron/Hermione moments from the Harry Potter films (last ones from the 7th book), but through Harrys eyes, idea popped into my head whilst watching HP4 today, its not fantastic, but Im totally having a Ron/Hermione faze right now. If you watch the films, you can see all of these moments except the last :) Hope it's ok and please review!_

* * *

Hermione reached out to take Ron's hand as he lay unconscious at the side of the chess board, but as if she suddenly thought better of it, she withdrew her hand, hoping that Harry hadn't noticed. He had noticed of course, but he had bigger things to worry about, and so to Hermione's relief, the moment was forgotten.

* * *

Harry grinned as Hermione hugged him. It was so good to see her un-petrified! She let him go and moved on to Ron, but as he watched Harry became a little puzzled, the pair paused before the hug and took a step away from each other. How strange, she hadn't been bothered by hugging him, and yet with Ron she seemed reluctant. He was even more puzzled when Hermione held out her hand and Ron shook it, his voice breaking a little as he welcomed her back. Of course this awkward moment between the two drifted from Harry's mind moments later as Hagrid burst into the great hall, finally back from Azkaban.

* * *

Harry stumbled slightly under Ron's weight but managed to stay upright. What was Hermione doing? Professor Lupin had changed into a werewolf, and she was trying to reason with him!

'Professor?'

She edged slowly toward the werewolf, who was now whimpering. Beside him, Ron was also whimpering, but not due to his leg, Harry suddenly realised. Ron had his hand held out to Hermione, whimpering about it being a bad idea, trying desperately to grab the back of her shirt and pull her back towards them. That was why, Harry realised, he had stumbled earlier whilst supporting Ron. It wasn't his weight, but Ron struggling to grab hold of Hermione and pull her back to them that had caused the slight stumble. Harry felt a jolt of fear as the werewolf howled at the moon. Harry could have sworn he had seen a sudden glimpse of relief on Ron's face when he'd managed to pull Hermione back to them. Harry blinked and Ron's face was now contorted in fear and pain, he must have imagined the relieved look on his best friend face.

* * *

'Ron you spoiled everything!'

Harry looked back at Hermione as he and Ron turned the corner and felt a twinge of guilt as he watched her crumble onto the bottom of the stairs in tears. She could use his friendship right now more than Ron could, but when she told him to go to bed he had got the feeling that she just wanted to be alone.

'What's this about?'

Harry looked toward his best friend as they made their way back to the common room. It had been clear that Ron had had a bee in his bonnet all evening after seeing Hermione arrive with Victor Krum, but surely he wouldn't have ruined Hermione's evening, would he? Though, by the looks of things, he had.

'Hermione of course! She went to the ball with bloody Victor Krum, he's competing against you Harry! I would have thought she was a better friend than that! Probably just asked her to try and get her to spill your weaknesses and techniques. Yeah, that's it. He only asked her to get to you Harry! I just wish she could see that! I mean...fraternizing with the enemy Harry!

Ron said in a huff, his hands still in his pockets, looking at his feet as they walked along the corridor.

'Ron, I honestly don't care who Hermione dates as long as she's happy, and you've said that already!'

Ron gave a loud sigh as they stepped through the portrait hole, running a hand through his hair. Harry shook his head slightly. There was obviously more to this than met the eye, Harry was sure that Ron was jealous that Hermione had gone with Krum and not himself. Sure, last year they had fought a lot, but he wasn't daft, Harry had seen the lingering glances they had been giving each other all year. And after that display downstairs, Harry was sure that most of the school now knew about the growing feelings his best friends had for each other, even if they hadn't realised it yet themselves.

* * *

Harry's stomach lurched as Grawp grabbed hold of Hermione and hoisted her into the air. And yet, he also felt the sudden urge to laugh at the situation. Ron however, was obviously closer to screaming than laughing. Harry watched Ron start to panic, and found it even more difficult to hold back laughter. It's not that the situation was particularly funny, it was just a very comical situation to be in, Harry found.

'Hagrid do something!'

Ron yelled as Hagrid attempted to tell the giant off. From out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ron grabbing something behind him, and before he knew it Ron had rushed past him with a log in his hand and hit Grawp on the leg with it, in an attempt to make him put Hermione down. The urge to laugh was increased as Grawp nudged Ron who went flying back towards Harry and landed next to him.

'Grawp! Put me down, now!'

Hermione said sternly, demanding to be let down. It was obvious to Harry who would wear the trousers in their relationship when his best friends finally got together. Grawp placed Hermione down gently in between him and Ron. Harry continued looking up at the giant, slightly shocked how Hermione had managed to control him. He could hear Ron and Hermione beside him.

'You alright?'

Ron asked, worriedly.

'Fine, just needs a firm hand is all'

Hermione answered, slightly breathless. Harry could see them out of the corner of his eye shooting glances at each other, but this was nothing new.

'Think you've got an admirer'

Harry said slyly to Hermione, of course he had initially meant Grawp, but now he thought about it, Ron would also have fit that description. Harry saw Ron step in front of Hermione slightly, building up his courage.

'You just stay away from her, alright?'

Harry watched as Grawp gingerly handed Hermione handles from a bicycle with a bell on, completely ignoring Ron. Ron and Hermione gave each other a fleeting glance before she rung the bell, earning herself a smile from Grawp and a huff from Ron, who simply folded his arms moodily. Harry listened and nodded in slight disbelief whilst Hagrid asked the three of them to look after Grawp after he had gone. Hermione smiled and nodded at Hagrid slightly, whereas Ron simply stood with his arms still crossed, shooting quick glances Hermione's way.

* * *

Harry looked out from the astronomy tower and sighed, this conversation really wasn't helping lighten his mood.

'Just do me a favour, when I'm around, keep the snogging to a minimum'

Harry glanced at Hermione and then nodded over to Ron, satisfied with the shocked look on her face.

'Please'

Hermione scoffed in disbelief as Harry turned away again.

'Like that's going to happen'

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together and she couldn't look Harry in the eye. She gave a sigh before carrying on.

'Besides, he's barking'

'Funny'

Harry said, smiling slightly.

'He says the same thing about you'

He heard Hermione's breath catch in her throat before she gave a little laugh.

'Yes but I'm exceptionally perceptive'

Harry chuckled. He wasn't so sure that Hermione was as perceptive as she claimed to be, after all, she hadn't noticed Ron's growing feelings for her, and if she had she'd simply brushed them off, a daft thing to do when Harry and the whole school knew she felt the same way.

* * *

'You're the boss'

Harry heard Ron mutter to him. Harry would have loved nothing more than to get revenge on a pair of death eaters, but he knew it was best to simply wipe their memories; otherwise it would have been too obvious that the three of them had been in the cafe.

'Hermione'

Harry watched as Ron lifted his hand up to Hermione's face and graze his fingers tenderly over the newest cut on Hermione's cheek. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Hermione turned to Ron slowly, almost in disbelief but didn't say anything.

'You're the best at spells'

Harry heard Ron say to Hermione, in a half whisper, asking her to perform the memory charm. It would have been a touching moment, if it weren't for the circumstances.

* * *

Harry stood, his mouth half open in shock as Hermione flung herself into Ron arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as if there were no tomorrow. Of course that may be the case, but still! Harry grew more shocked when Ron chucked the items he was holding to the floor and wrapped his arms around Hermione, lifting her a few feet off the floor. Those two had the worst timing. Harry had known for a while that his two best friends would end up together, but now?

'Hey! There's a war going on here!'

Harry finally found his voice. He would have congratulated his friends if they weren't about to fight in a war. He was just a little preoccupied, and so were they it seemed. When they had finally broken apart the pair looked towards Harry and blushed, as if Harry would be shocked by this sudden development. But nothing could shock Harry Potter anymore, not even his two best friends eating each other's faces in front of him.


End file.
